FanFiction Challenge
by MissyEvil
Summary: FanFiction challenge with Lisa! Updates weekly, every week another ship! You can find Lisa on Tumblr (call-me-killian-emma) or on : Misslisa. First chapter is Fairy Queen, second challenge (up on Friday) will be Captain Swan.


**hiiii guys! Different ship than usual! But this is for the fanfiction challenge that me and my friend Lisa (misslisa here, call-me-killian-emma on tumblr) are doing. first challenge was : write a scene where Tink and Regina meet again. Fairy queen! So we've both done this completely different ways, I've already read most of hers, it's really good you should check it out and well.. here is mine. I haven't checked this for errors yet and I'm sure there will be a lot in there but I'll look into that tomorrow! **

**btw: slight hints of Swan queen cuz I just can't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"Tinkerbell?" Emma says and Regina's smile fades of her face immediately. The one person she didn't think she'd ever have even think about again. "You know her?" she hears the captain in the background and the irritation blonde woman goes on talking about some children stories that she heard when she was young and she's sure that they're wonderful. However, the truth is very different and way more painful.

She doesn't even notice they're talking to her until Snow's voice cuts through the air. "What?" she snaps and she almost feels sorry though for doing so. Almost. Snow rolls her eyes, but the look on her face says that it still hurts her every time Regina does this.

"We asked you if you've met her before." Emma steps in for her mother. Regina focuses her gaze on the blonde and it pleases her when Emma's smile looks shy and almost a bit scared.

"Why would you assume that?" She shoots back, knowing the sheriff isn't as sensitive as her idiotic mother and can handle it.

"Just.. it makes sense. You have magic, she has magic you're both from the Enchanted forest."

"Not everybody with magic knows each other, Miss Swan. I'm sure your mother knows that too."

Snow opens her mouth but Emma cuts in, stepping closer to the brunette. "That doesn't answer my question though. Do you know her?"

Regina stares her down for a full minute before finally taking a step back. "Yes, I did."

It's torture really, this island, Regina realizes later on as she sits on the thin blanket that will be her bed for the night.

This island is playing with their minds and they all know it. She's sure it won't take long before hallucinations of Henry start to appear or an animal gets killed right in front of Snow. The thought of that is amusing though and she chuckles. Still, the memory of the fairy runs through her brain. No matter how long a time ago it was, she still isn't able to forget it apparently. Or maybe it's just the island playing tricks with her mind again. The line between reality and illusion is even thinner here than in Storybrooke.

* * *

_It's been one year, four months and three days since Daniel. It's not like she wants to keep track of it but she really doesn't have a choice. She dreams about him every night. The first few weeks the dreams were desperate, she was hanging onto him yelling at him to breathe. Afterwards they just got really dark, all she would see over and over was her mother ripping out Daniel's heart. Now though, they were more peaceful. Just flashes of rushed hugs and kisses, nobody dying. _

_This night though, it's bad again and it hasn't been for a really long time so when she wakes up she is sweating and her cheeks are wet. She looks over to the other side of the bed and is relieved to see that the King is not in the bed with her. He'll say she's weak, that she's nothing like Eva was and that she will never be good enough. Those words are way too familiar and she can't handle them right now. She just rolls up into a ball and focuses all her attention on stopping her tears. Crying is for weak people and she's not weak, not anymore now that Rumpelstiltskin started training her. _

_There's a sound suddenly and she's afraid that it's the King but when she turns she frowns. It's not the King that's in her room, it's a fairy. She hasn't seen one since she was very little. Her mother never liked them really and Regina wasn't allowed to talk to them. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asks and she relieved to notice her voice doesn't fail her. _

_Suddenly the fairy is a grown woman, about the same height she is. "My name is Tinkerbell and I heard your call for help."_

_Regina frowns. "I didn't say anything."_

_Tinkerbell laughs and sits down on Regina's bed as if they've known each other for a really long time. "Not you silly, your heart."_

_The brunette woman is actually surprised by this. "W-what?" She stammers. _

_Tinkerbell rolls her eyes in a very sweet way. She smiled broadly and reaches over to touch Regina's hand. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow, we'll talk more about what I can do for you?"_

_Her mouth opened to decline but before she knew it she was nodding. "Very well."_

_Tink bounced up and down. "Great! It's a date." Before Regina could protest she was gone and she was alone was more. The meeting had calmed her and before she knew it she was back asleep and for the first time in a really really long period she didn't dream._

* * *

When they continue the next day it's clear for everybody that Regina doesn't agree with the plan. Whenever they ask her she keeps saying she just doesn't see how a fairy will be able to help them. It makes no sense of course, since she's the one who keeps using on using magic and now that they're finally searching for a fairy –who has magic for fuck's sake – she looks like she is about to use magic on them to take them back into the other direction.

She also slows them down, a lot. When Regina stops for the fifth time Emma rolls her eyes and gestures for the rest to move on as she stalks back to the woman.

"Okay cut the crap Regina."

The brunette whips her head back and looks offended. Emma knows she is faking it though. "Excuse me, Miss Swan."

"Don't Miss Swan me right now. What is it with you and this fairy?"

Regina shrugs all innocence and a smile plastered onto her face. "I don't know what you are talking about. I barely knew her back in the Enchanted forest."

The blonde's eyes narrow and a slight panic takes over Regina's body when she remembers the sheriff's 'super powers' .

"Really? 'Cause it seems like there is a lot more to this story."

"Since when do you want to know more about my history? Shouldn't you be with your 'boyfriend' right now? I'm sure he's waiting for you."

She knows anything to do with relationships is hard on Emma know, it pushed her too far and the brunette is extremely aware of it. It works again this time, the blonde's eyes darken and she looks down. Suddenly she feels guilty and she doesn't really understand where it comes from. She doesn't like Emma, but she is Henry's mother and she really could use someone who doesn't hate her guts. Emma turns on her heels, ready to leave but Regina quickly pushes forwards and grabs her arm, turning her back around.

"No wait. I'm sorry."

One eyebrow raises high. "Emma. I'm sorry."

Emma smiles and Regina knows she believes her. She takes a deep shuddering breath and starts talking. "Okay so we have a complicated history."

The look on her face says enough but Regina shakes her head. "No, not like that I didn't kill her parents or anything. It's not what you think."

The knowing smirk that crosses Emma's features surprises her more than anything on this island has. "Oh I think I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

"_I don't understand the spell should work." Tink says as she waves wildly with her wand. Regina laughs and it's real. _

"_I don't think that will work." _

_Tink pouts and puts both her hands on her hips glaring across the land under them. High up in the air everything looks so small. "I read it a million times, there was no way this didn't work your true love should light a bright purple light."_

"_Well maybe there is nobody out there for me." Regina says and Tink immediately lowers them to the ground. She takes both of Regina's hands in her own and the brunette feels so warm. _

"_Hey no. Don't think that. I know there is someone out there for you, you deserve happiness Regina."_

_Regina shakes her head, slowly stepping away from the other woman. "No, I don't. I don't deserve any of this. I have-" Her voice broke and Tink realized she was losing the girl. _

"_Regina, please." She pleaded but the girl's walls were slowly surrounding her heart, protecting her from her own feelings. _

"_Stop. This isn't right. I have a husband, I'm a queen! I can't.. I can't just hopelessly look for another soul mate." _

"_You said it yourself, it's not even a real marriage!" Tink said, her voice rising. She wasn't mad, she was trying to break through. _

_Regina didn't say anything else anymore. She felt her anger boiling inside her so she turned around. _

_Tink watched her going, but didn't stop the woman knowing it would do no good. Her stomach clenched tightly and tears pricked in the corner of her eyes. She looked down at her hands, feeling something. It felt like magic, but different. When she looked down her eyes widened enormously. They were purple. Slowly it started to spread over her body, warming her up and making her blush. _

"_Wait!" She called out suddenly, her voice high on magic. _

_Something made Regina listen to her and turn around, maybe she was feeling it too. The brunette turned around and slowly the anger on her face made place for complete shock. _

_Tinkerbell was just as amazed at Regina. She knew what this meant, and as surprised as she was she couldn't help but also feel.. relieved. "Regina-"_

"_Does this…" the young woman interrupted but drifted of when she couldn't find the right words. _

"_Yes. You can finally be happy, let go of everything else. Come with me and I'll never leave you. I promise." Slowly she took a step forward and dared to touch one of Regina's hands. Immediately, the purple magic flowed between them and she smiled. _

_Instead of sharing the smile, Regina's eyes darkened visibly and she pulled back so fast Tinkerbell almost thought she had had some kind of electric shock. "No." _

_The fairy rolled her eyes. She had had enough of this stubbornness. "Just believe me."_

_Regina felt her anger again but this she didn't turn away. "NO! This is just some trick you pulled, you're just as wicked as the dark one._"

_If Tinkerbell was confused by the words she didn't let Regina see it. "Regina.."_

"_I don't believe you!" She turned away once again walking away angrily, but not before turning back at the still somewhat purple looking fairy. _

"_I don't believe _in _you."_

* * *

"Regina you're falling behind."

The brunette rolled her eyes, when would this woman ever stop.

"You can just.. continue without me."

Emma changed her stance and raised an eyebrow. "If you want to talk about it or something.." She tried but wasn't surprised at Regina's shocked but slightly amused face.

"So you want me to come over to your tent tonight and we can discuss hot men from magazines in own PJ's and stay up really late?" she snapped.

Emma never told Regina how amusing her sass was but she couldn't help but love the snarky comments, unless they were offending her of course. She didn't want to give Regina the satisfaction though so she glared at her.

Finally Regina took a deep breath. She didn't even know why she was telling this to the daughter of her enemy for fuck's sake but then again the situation couldn't really get much worse than it already was.

"She's my true love."

Okay, that broke Emma's glare. Her mouth dropped open. "I thought-"

"And you're right. Daniel was my true love, but you can have more than one."

"oh."

"Yes."

"Continue."

"There's not really anything more to say."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Regina…" it sounded almost childlike.

The brunette shook her head but continued anyways. "We found out about six months after Daniel. I was angry, scared and married to someone I feared. She was my friend and when she told me that she could find true love for me again I was .. happy."

"But when you found out it was here you weren't? Because she's a woman?" Disgust was easily heard in the blonde's tone but right now it wasn't the time to go further into that.

"No. Of course not. It was the fact that she said that we could be happy. Me and her. I didn't-" feeling her walls slipping away Regina decided it was a good idea to stop. She sat down on a fallen tree and her jaw clenched.

"You didn't want to be weak. Because you were, with Daniel, when you were happy."

Watered eyes focused on the savior. The woman kept surprising her over and over. "I know, I'm smarter than I look."

The comment earned her another roll of a certain pair of dark brown eyes. "No but seriously. I know what you mean. I was so blinded by my love for Neal that I just walked right into his trap. My happiness made me weak too. After him I've always had trouble letting people in, as you've probably noticed. Happiness does make you weak, I learned that lesson the hard way. But I also know that you shouldn't let it stop you from loving someone, sometimes you need to have a little bit of faith."

Before Regina could throw a comment back the blonde was on her feet and walking away. "I'm coming back to get you later. Think about it."

* * *

An hour later.

She knew before she even stepped out of the thick forest, of course. It was the way the air suddenly seemed different but familiar. _There's that magic again, she thought_.  
It was in the way her heart clenched tightly in her chest. Still, she didn't flinch because she was still a queen of course and queens don't flinch.

She checked to make sure she was alone and slowly stood upright. Her hands balled into fists at her side but she forced herself to relax. "You can come out now." Regina says and immediately a dark figure walks into the empty space.

She's not sure what she's surprised by more. The way the fairy looks or the way she looks at her. She frowns but catches herself quickly. "You look terrible." She says, giving her a once over.

"And whose fault is that?" Tinkerbell speaks and it's so much lower and darker than Regina remembers. Gone is the upbeat woman she used to know. Tink seems almost as destroyed by life as she is.

"How did you get here?" The fairy starts pacing the ground and Regina notices something – or well the lack of something – on her back.

"Your wings." She breathes and Tink turns around on her heels to glare at the brunette. "What about them?"

Regina bravely takes a step forward. "Where are they? And how did you get here?" Her hand reaches out on its own to touch the woman's back but Tink steps backwards.

"This is what happens when people stop _believing _in you."

Before she knows it Tink blows something in her face and darkness soon takes over.

When Regina wakes up again her head is pounding and her vision is blur. Slowly her vision gets better and when it does she realizes Tink is staring at her. It's not like before, it's not angry anymore. Now it's just a hurtful look and Regina doesn't know which one she hates more.

"Tink."

Her voice sounds hoarse and she wonders how long she was out.

"Why?"

"Why did I run?"

Tink turned around, her eyes shooting daggers again. "No, why did you lie? Because I've been over it a million times and that spell worked."

The brunette was looking anywhere but at the fierce woman in front of her. She knew she was speaking the truth which is why this was hurting even more.

"You felt it too. You believed me. Why couldn't just come with me? Was being happy such a terrible fate?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Regina cut her off immediately, her tone angry but her wet eyes revealing her true pain.

"You're right, I lied. I was afraid. I didn't.."

She took another deep shuddering breath forcing herself to continue. "You said I could let go of the anger that was weighing me down and suddenly I felt like without it I would just.. float away," her voice went higher at the end of the sentence but still she continued, needing to let it finally out. "That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?"

"Happy." Tinkerbell said, as if it was the easiest thing in the whole world.

Regina shook her head. "Weak." She hissed.

"And look what good it did you. That 'strength' you gained. Because here we are again in the same damn situation."

"No." Regina said. "Because this time I'm not running. I'm not going anywhere. So the choice is yours. Don't make the same mistake I made. Pick hope over anger."

Before the fairy could say anything else, the two idiots ran inside quickly followed by a blonde haired savior.

"Emma." She breathed and she had to admit she was slightly relieved the woman had actually come back for her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking from Regina to Tinkerbell.

"I'm fine." They both knew that Emma wasn't asking about her safety but now was really not the time.

"Can you help us?" Charming spoke up, surprising everyone.

"What, with finding that little boy you are looking for?"

"Our son, yes." Emma said earning a genuine smile from Regina and that glare that Tinkerbell send to both of them could only be understood as pure jealously.

"It's complicated." The blonde waved it off.

"I don't know."

"Don't you have magic that can track him some way?" Hook said, appearing out of the blue.

Tinkerbell gave him a once over. "Hook. Nice to see you again. But no, not anymore."

"But how's that possible, you're a fairy!" Snow said.

Regina prepared herself for another attack but instead the blonde shrugged. "Sometimes things just happen."

"You can still find him though? You know where he lives?" Emma said and she felt like if looks could kill she would have been dead now. That green lady surely didn't like her and she had a feeling why. She and Regina definitely needed to clear the air with her later. Or she could just kiss Hook right now, that would fix it. But then again.. she had to kiss Hook. Nope. Explaining it is.

"Yes I can but it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that." Snow said.

"Why should I help you?" Tinkerbell asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I believe in you." Regina spoke up. It sounded small and weird coming from her like that but for Tinkerbell it meant everything.

"Okay."

* * *

Later that evening, after they had discussed the plan for the next day and Emma, Regina and Tink had cleared some air, Regina took a moment to sit by herself.

Things were happening so fast and she needed to take a breath. After ten minutes or so someone joined her. She feared it would be Emma because it was nice and all that they seemed to be friends suddenly but she hadn't been kidding earlier. She wasn't looking forward to having slumber parties with the blonde. Luckily for her, it was the other blonde woman that joined her and sat down against the tree, next to Regina.

"What do we do?" Tink asked.

"About us?"

"Yes."

Regina laid her head back and closed her eyes. "I don't know."

Cautiously Tinkerbell reached over and took Regina's hand. She laced their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. Regina didn't open her eyes but she let a small smile fall over her face.

Tink wasn't looking at Regina's face, she was looking at their joined hands, or rather the purple magic coming from it. "'Wow. " She breathed, finally catching Regina's attention.

The brunette looked down and her smile widened. This time Tinkerbell did see it and she found herself returning it.

"Do believe me now? Do you feel it?"

"I always have. I'm just not scared anymore, not really. I can do this. _We_ can do this. I don't know what is going to happen from this moment on or how things are going to go. Everything is different here but I don't want to run anymore. I want to be happy."

Tinkerbell's eyes shined bright enough to light the dark night as she leaned in closer to place her lips softly onto Regina's. The woman was right, things were going to be hard for them, but they were going to get their happy ending. Finally.

* * *

**thanks for reading! a review would be lovely!**


End file.
